


Reciprocated Love?

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, slight U!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman Loves LoganLogan Loves RomanThat means they're in a relationship?Because that's how it always works in fanfiction
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reciprocated Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on Tumblr if you want  
> https://scribe-shives.tumblr.com/post/628626028778192896/reciprocated-love

The early noon shown through the many windows lining the halls of the school. Roman walked down the halls with his headphones on blasting some musical music as he went. His pace suddenly faltered at the sight of Logan walking down the hall. The other’s perfect black hair and cold metallic silver like eyes enthralled him in the other’s beauty. Roman wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t stop and stare at the other guy. Just admiring him. Watching his crush walk. The handsome intelligent nerd. Roman was always impressed by Logan’s cool calculated manner and ability to absolutely destroy someone with only words and facts. Roman was in love. 

Logan didn’t know Roman had been staring or loved him. Though he himself had been quite distracted. Logan himself had been watching Roman, starting. Logan admired Roman’s beauty, loved the way his brown eyes looked like fresh garden soil surrounded by the blues of the early morning sky, the way his eyes looked like a dark sunrise on a cloudless day. He also admired the other’s personality, the way he was so extroverted and enthusiastic, always perfect for every role he was cast in and the most imaginative person in their whole class. Logan would never lie and say he wasn’t somehow attracted to Roman’s overall looks and personality. 

Roman sighed and pulled his attention away from Logan and just continued walking away down the hallway. Roman went into his class and sat down near the window. He sighed looking out it daydreaming as the sun completely blinded him and made it so he couldn’t see for several moments when he finally looked away. Roman turned to his friend Patton and decided to ask for his opinion on Roman’s current predicament. “Patton, I like a guy.”

“OH MY COOKIES! YOU’RE GAY!? I totally knew that but tell me more about him.” Patton said, totally not interrupting the class full of imaginary classmates and the teacher who were insignificant to the current plot.

“Ugh it’s Logan.” Roman sighed romantic music played when he had said his crush’s name though nobody noticed. He looked up dreamily as if there was some image of Logan on the ceiling.

“You should totally tell him! Maybe he’ll feel the same for you!”

“You’re right Patton! THANKS!” Roman said and got up rushing out of the classroom to find Logan. 

Logan was sitting in his free class studying. 

“Logan!” Roman called out and went over to him. “I have something to confess!”

“Roman?...” Logan was confused why the guy he both admired and never talked to was talking to him. “Um what is it?”

“I think I like you. like like you! I love you!”

“Oh, If that’s all, I guess I should admit I find you quite pleasant too. I guess I like like you, as you put it.” Logan admitted looking at Roman and away from his book. 

Roman nodded staring into Logan’s clear smoky eyes that were like a steel sword cutting into his heart. “Does this mean… we’re dating?”

Logan stared into Roman’s eyes with a sympathetic loving look, “No, it doesn’t” Logan replied coldly. 

Logan’s words instantly pulled Roman out of his fantasy, “wha-”

“Oh Roman, this isn’t some fanfiction or anime. We may reciprocate feelings for each other but that in no way means we’re dating or boyfriends. That’s just not how it works at all.” Logan told him crushing the other a bit more then stood. “I must get to class, even if it’s something you find meaningless seeing as you ran out of it to tell me your feelings. Goodbye.” Logan said and walked away.

Roman stood there absolutely stunned. 


End file.
